Living on A Prayer
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Lindsey has a party... Crappy summary I know but I'd like to think the story is better


Hey guys. I know I should be working on A Map of Shadows, but I got the idea for this one shot after an... interesting fic request. It's the polar opposite of what the user asked for but there was no way I was going to write something like that. Plus who am I to ignore inspiration when it comes knocking. I promise I'm going to do my best to finish A Map of Shadows soon. Til then, enjoy!

When Catherine Willows saw her teenage daughter Lindsey's name on the caller ID of her cell phone, her heart sank. For three months the sixteen year old had been begging her mother to let her have a party; nothing huge, just a few friends from school and her dance class. Catherine had smiled ruefully, remembering the 'quiet parties' when she'd been that age - it wasn't classed as a good night unless at least five people had been sick, four couples had hooked up in one way or another and a handful of things had been broken.

But Lindsey had persisted, pleading, swearing that in the unlikely even something was broken then her mom could deduct money from her allowance until the cost was covered. Even Lou Vartann, Catherine's boyfriend and LVPD detective had gone to bat for Lindsey, saying what a good kid she was and she deserved a chance. Eventually Catherine had caved and told Lindsey she could have the party; the ear piercing shrieks her decision was met with and the undoubted damage to her ear drums had almost made her change her mind.

She'd chosen a Friday night both she and Lou were scheduled to be off, so at least he could keep her company while she was banished from her own house. They'd enjoyed a nice dinner at a little Italian off strip and were just savouring the last of their bottle of wine when the phone rang. Catherine groaned as she pulled it out, shooting Lou a pointed look and answered.

"Linds? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Kinda... Sort of."

"Lindsey, what's wrong?"

There was an edge to Catherine's voice that made Vartann look up from his glass, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing that serious, don't go into cop mode."

The redhead rolled her eyes and shook her head at her companion who visibly relaxed.

"So, if there's nothing wrong why the phone call?"

There was a moment's pause in which Catherine could hear a door being opened and closed.

"How long do you think you and Lou will be?£

"Ok Lindsey I' officially worried. You've been wanting this party for months, couldn't wait to get me out of the house, now you're practically begging us to come back. What's happened?"

The teenager sighed.

"So, about an hour after you left a couple of these irritating guys from school turned up. No idea how they knew about the party, but they were totally wasted and now they won't leave. So I figured if my mom - a cop - just so happened to come home early from dinner with her boyfriend - also a cop - these asshats might finally be persuaded to go."

"Language," she reprimanded half heartedly. "Also I'm not a cop, I'm a scientist."

"A distinction totally lost on these clowns, given how loaded they are. So... I'll see you in half an hour?"

Catherine sighed. "We'll be back in fifteen."

She hit the end button on her phone and slipped it back into her purse, meeting Vartann's gaze as he stood.

"Cheque's taken care of and my gun is in the car."

Catherine chuckled and rose, squeezing his arm as they exited the restaurant.

"No fire power required, I just need your muscles."

"Nothing new there then," he replied with a wink, wrapping his arm around her waist amd pulling her closer. "In all seriousness, is Lindsey ok?"

"She's fine, I'll tell you what I know on the way."

Ten minutes later Vartann pulled up outside Catherine's house and killed the engine, already clocking the two bikes dumped haphazardly on the front lawn. They got out of the car and walked up to the house, Catherine leading the way and unlocking the door before stepping inside. The kitchen light was on and they could hear music coming from the lounge.

"Come on ladies let's kick this party into high gear!"

Catherine had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as a boy half stumbled from the kitchen clutching a bottle of cheap Scotch she'd never seen before and heading for the other room, too drunk to notice the two adults standing there.

If Lindsey hadn't already told her the unwanted visitors were in her year she'd never have believed the boy was sixteen; he was shorter than she was, probably even without heels and had the baby faced complexion of a twelve year old.

"I don't think you need my muscle, one death stare from you and this kid will be crapping his pants," Vartann leaned down and muttered in her ear.

"But I do so enjoy your muscles."

Her reply was low and sultry, earning a muffled groan from the handsome detective.

"Mom? Lou? I thought you were going to be out all night!" Lindsey appeared from down the hallway, raising her voice slightly so she could be heard in the other room. She sounded, for all intents and purposes like an indignant teenager, angry that her freedom was being encroached on; the only giveaways were her smile and the mouthed 'thank you' no one else could see. The girl flushed slightly at her mom's raised eyebrow and pointed gaze at the half empty wine cooler in her hand.

"Grandma left a couple of six packs, one bottle for each of us," came the muttered reply.

Catherine rolled her eyes before continuing with the charade.

"I thought you said a 'few' friends Lindsey." She moved to peer at the thirteen teenagers packed into her living room; the girls all recognising her and raising their hands in timid waves, the two boys staring slack jawed in a way that made her briefly regret the strapless knee length black and white bodycon dress she'd chosen for the evening.

'Scotch boy' recovered first out of the two, a leery smile spreading across his face as he weaved towards them. It took every ounce of self control the strawberry blonde had not dissolve into laughter and although she knew he had retreated slightly she could practically feel the waves of mirth coming from Vartann.

"This your mom Linds? Da-Yum!" Catherine's barely suppressed eyeroll emerged from her daughter instead. "Can I offer you a drink gorgeous?"

The older woman stared at the outstretched bottle of scotch, ignoring the chuckled 'Oh Jesus' from Lou.

"She's a cop you dumbass," Lindsey snapped. Momentarily sobered from his cockiness the colour drained from his face as he panicked slightly, tossing the bottle onto a couch and narrowly missing his still slack jawed buddy.

It was the final straw for Catherine.

"That's it! Party's over!" Her voice echoed around the room, causing more than a few of the other occupants to jump. "Every single one of you, call or text your parents to pick you up. If it's not done in ten minutes I will be doing it for you."

To their credit, all the girls plus slack jaw pulled out their phones and complied. Although judging by the Facebook and Twitter pages reflected in the windows Lindsey had pbviously filled her friends in on her plan to disperse the two interlopers. Catherine then turned and stalked into the kitchen, heels tapping viciously along the linoleum.

She made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine, retrieving a glass from the draining board and filling it half way, leaving the rest of the bottle on the counter as she leaned back against it and took a large sip. She couldn't believe the nerve of this kid.

She groaned inwardly a moment later as Scotch boy, seemingly uneffected by her blatant dismissal of him, swayed round the corner and propped his elbows on the island before shooting her what she supposed he thought was a seductive look, but only served to make him look slightly cross eyed.

"So sexy, how's about you and me take that bottle somewhere more comfortable?"

"How about you call your parents then go wait outside for them."

"I called, the didn't answer. Check if you don't believe me." He shrugged and slid the phone over but managed to misjudge the force and send it clattering to the floor. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, set her glass on the side and crouched down to pick it up. A low wolf whistle from above sent her gaze skyward. Scotch boy was leaning over the island, his eyes resting south of her chin and was obviously very appreciative of the view she'd inadvertantly given him of her clevage.

With surprising dexterity given the four inch heels she was wearing Catherine bolted back to standing, white hot rage coursing through her veins.

"That's it. Take your phone and your friend and wait outside for your parents. I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me in my own house."

"No insult babes," he sidled round the kitchen island until he was less than a foot from her. "You're definitely the hottest thing I've seen for a long time."

"Jesus Christ. Leave. Now."

As he was about to reply, no doubt with something equally as sleazy, his gaze slid past Catherine to the doorway and Lou's form standing there.

"Can I help you bro, cause I'm in the middle of something here."

"Sounds like Ms Willows was in the midde of kicking you out of her house. I suggest you show her the respect she deserves and go."

Scotch boy glanced between the two of them, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Ah I get it bro. You're pissed cause a younger guy is making a move on your sweet piece of a..."

"Firstly, if you want to live to be able to drink legally, I'd rethink finishing that sentence. Secondly, I'm not your bro."

"You seem to forget Jason, we're both cops," Catherine stepped in, shocking the boy by using his first name. "I'm not sure your parents, Mr and Mrs Cox, would be too impressed to get a visit from a couple of our colleagues explaining how their son has been sexually harrassing a member of law enforcement."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

She leaned in slightly, lowering her voice manacingly.

"I'm very good at my job."

It had the desired effect. Without another word the boy fled the room, wide eyed and seemingly with all the bravado drained from him. They heard a muffled exchange in the hall followed by the front door opening and closing. Vartann moved to the window, the sound of a car engine just audible.

"They're gone. Looks like Tweedle dumbass' parents picked them up."

Catherine visibly relaxed, downing the remainder of her glass of wine.

"Jesus Christ. If that's a representation of the teenage dating pool then I'm so glad Lindsey is single."

Lou chuckled, grabbing the bottle and refilling her glass before pouring one for himself.

"Kid's just lucky he's not older or we'd be calling a bus by now."

"I'm just happy my daughter doesn't seem to share my old taste in men. Time was that kind of sleazy crap would've swept me off my feet." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for me your tastes have matured."

"Lucky for both of us."

She moved to tuck herself under the arm he was using to lean against the kitchen island and felt him shift his weight so he could wrap it around her, pulling her closer before dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Seriously though, how did you know the kid's name? Did Lindsey tell you?"

"The moron was wearing a t shirt that said "Jase 'I've got the biggest' Coxy", it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Lou chuckled, sliding his hand down to her hip. Catherine tilted her face up, trailing her left hand to the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss which he gladly returned. They both groaned as the kiss deepened, Lou tightening his grip while Catherine threaded her fingers through his short hair.

"Well they've gone thank God, those two are such... Jeeze guys seriously? We eat in here!" The two adults chuckled and pulled apart at Lindsey's exclamation. "Not to mention I have friends over and would like to somehow salvage this disaster of a night. Can you please keep the NC-17 content confined to your bedroom."

"If that's your attitude you should probably avoid sitting on the couch in the lounge from now on," Catherine shot back over the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip.

Lindsey pulled a face.

"You guys are seriously gross. Keep doing that overtime mom, you'll need the money to pay for my extensive therapy."

Her mother rolled her eyes while Lou couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously though, thanks for coming back and kicking them out. I'm sorry you had to cut your evening short, I know you don't get much time together outside work."

"We make the most of what we get." Catherine caught Lou's eye and winked, Lindsey mimed gagging.

"Far more than I needed to know. We're going to watch a movie in the den. We've picked an action, hopefully the gun fire will mask any... noises." She grabbed a bottle of soda and left the room.

The redhead laughed and reached for the bottle of wine, frowning as Lou picked it up along with his glass, using the arm he still had round her to steer her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Let's take this upstairs. I've been fantasizing about getting you out of that dress ever since you opened the door in it earlier." He punctuated his sentence by pressing an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, nipping lightly as the sensitive skin there.

"You know, you left your spare handcuffs here last week."

Lou groaned and practically shoved the giggling woman up the stairs and into her bedroom, the door closing with a slam.

Lindsey emerged from the lounge carrying a bowl of popcorn and a DVD case, shaking her head.

"So gross."

The blonde shuddered and padded down the hall to the den, making a mental note to turn the volume on the TV up as high as it would go the minute the movie started.

Hope ya'll like it.

Lily

-x-


End file.
